MIDNIGHT
by allan.prawira
Summary: ane kesusahan buat summarynya. .yang pasti ini genre nya Horror, jadi silahkan baca aja :D / cast : Pairing MyungYeol Kim Myung Soo x Lee Sungyeol/ R&R/ Happy Reading


**Okelah, ini FF bergenre Horror pertama saya dan asli buatan saya sendiri :D silahkan baca kalau suka, kalau kagak jangan bashing** **oke oke?**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

 **Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

 **MIDNIGHT**

Genre : Horror/Scream

Boys x Boys

Cast : Pairing MyungYeol Infinite

R&R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

 **xXx**

.

.

.

 **Midnight-The Beginning**

Sungyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah. telinganya mendengar dentang jam besar kuno diruang tengah berdentang sebanyak 12 kali menandakan waktu sudah tengah malam tepat. Ia meraih selimutnya yang sedikit tersingkap dan menyebabkan udara dingin pegunungan berhasil menyelinap dibalik selimutnya. Sesaat kemudian rasa kantuknya akan membawanya kembali terjun kealam mimpi, namun telinganya yang tajam sedikit terganggu dengan gesekan kecil yang berasal dari luar kamarnya. Mulanya Sungyeol tak mengindahkan bunyi itu dan meneruskan tidurnya namun suara itu semakin besar dan terdengar semakin jelas. Mau tak mau sungyeol membuka matanya dengan paksa. Ia menghidupkan lampu tidur disebelahnya untuk memperoleh sedikit cahaya. Ya, sungyeol adalah orang yang terbiasa tidur dengan suasana gelap gulita.

"Myungie. .kau sudah pulang? " serunya memanggil pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu selama satu tahun ini. Myung Soo adalah seorang pekerja dibidang kontraktor dan memaksa pria itu terkadang harus lembur hingga tengah malam ditambah jarak rumah mereka yang agak jauh dari tempat kerja Myung Soo membuat pria itu sering pulang terlambat.

Sungyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Hanya desau angin yang terdengar tipis yang menjawab seruannya. Sungyeol kembali menajamkan telinganya dan suara gesekan itu kembali terdengar, kali ini terasa lebih dekat dari kamarnya. Dengan malas Sungyeol menuruni ranjang double size nya dan melangkah mendekati pintu keluar.

Krieett. .

Suasana sepi membuat derit pintu tua terdengar sangat jelas. Sungyeol memandangi suasana gelap diseluruh ruangan yang terkesan sedikit menyeramkan itu. rumah bernuansa klasik itu belum lama mereka tempati, baru sekitar seminggu yang lalu mereka pindah kesana karena Sungyeol yang berprofesi sebagai penulis novel itu menginginkan suasana tenang hingga Myung Soo mengabulkan keinginan nya dan mengajak nya pindah ke rumah yang agak jauh dari pemukiman ramai.

Beberapa barang yang masih tertutup kain putih menambah suram suasana rumah. Sungyeol yang sejak dulu memang pria bernyali kecil itu melangkah dengan hati hati menuju arah luar. Kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua membuatnya harus menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Myungie. . " serunya sekali lagi. Suara bergesek itu berhenti terdengar. Kini hanya desau2 angin yang menerjang jendela yang terdengar semakin mengganggu. Sungyeol melirikkan matanya kearah jendela dan melihat cuaca langit yang tertutup awan hitam yang bergulung2.

"sepertinya akan ada badai.. " desisnya. Sungyeol memastikan sekali lagi jendela terkunci dengan baik. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya setelah menerka suara itu mungkin berasal dari tikus yang mencuri makanan mereka.

"mungkin hanya tikus. .atau angin yang menggesek flatpon. . " terkanya.

Sungyeol sudah berada dianak tangga pertama sebelum telinganya kembali mendengar gesekan itu. semakin keras dan semakin jelas. Sungyeol menolehkan kepalanya. Suara itu berasal dari dapur. Dengan hati2 Sungyeol mendekati saklar dan menekan tombol on nya. gagal. Sepertinya lampu di ruangan itu rusak. Sungyeol berdecak kesal, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil senter dilaci tempat ia menyimpan barang2.

Klik.

Dengan sekali tekan senter langsung menyala dengan sinarnya yang membias kuat.

Tap tap

Dengan perlahan Sungyeol mendekati dapur. Suara bergesek itu semakin jelas.

"apa ada orang disana? " serunya.

Srek srek srek

Suara itu kembali menggema diruangan. Sungyeol menelan ludahnya. Ia mendekat kearah ruangan tempat biasa mereka menyimpan bahan makanan dan barang2 dapur lain. ruangan itu seperti gudang kecil.

Klek.

Dengan gemetar Sungyeol memutar pegangan pintu dan membuka ruangan itu. gelap dan sunyi. Keringat perlahan mengucur dari tubuh Sungyeol. senternya ia arahkan ke arah sumber suara.

"ukh! " Sungyeol tersentak kuat. Ia tak yakin namun ia seolah melihat sebuah bayangan orang berambut panjang sedang berjongkok disudut ruangan yang gelap dan sedang menggesekkan sesuatu.

Dengan gemetar Sungyeol menarik sodet yang tergeletak disebelahnya.

"nu-nuguseo? " tanyanya. Sosok hitam itu berhenti bergerak. Sungyeol menelan salivanya lagi. Ia melihat sosok itu berbalik dengan perlahan kearahnya. Seketika Sungyeol menyorotkan senternya.

Sungyeol membeku. Nafasnya seolah tertarik keluar dengan cepat membuatnya nyaris kehabisan nafas. Kakinya seolah tertekan kuat dan menyebabkan tubuhnya kaku. Lidahnya kelu. Sungyeol masih sempat melihat sosok itu menggeram kearahnya sebelum rasa takutnya membuncah dan membuat kesadaran nya menipis. Sungyeol ambruk seketika.

.

.

xXx

.

.

"sayang. .yeollie. .kau baik2 saja. . "

Sungyeol membuka matanya. Ia melihat wajah Myung Soo didepannya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Matanya melihat sekitar ruangan dan menyadari ia sudah berada dikamar mereka.

"Myungie. . " desisnya. Myung Soo membekap wajah Sungyeol cemas.

"kau baik2 saja? aku menemukan mu tergeletak di ruang penyimpanan. .apa yang terjadi Yeollie? "

Sungyeol membulatkan matanya. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa waktu kembali merasuki dirinya. Mual. Rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya. Ketakutan menyebar dari semua sudut. Tangannya mendorong Myung Soo dengan kuat. Mual. Rasa itu membuncah tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"hoeekkk! "

Sungyeol menyemburkan semua isi perutnya kelantai. Myung Soo dengan sigap menekan punggung lehernya untuk membantunya mengeluarkan sisa muntahan yang ada dalam perutnya.

Sungyeol terduduk lemas. Ia meminum air hangat yang Myung Soo tawarkan padanya.

"Myungie. . " desisnya. Myung Soo mendekat.

"ya sayang. .aku disini. . " ujarnya khawatir. Ia tak pernah melihat Sungyeol yang sedemikian rupa. Sungyeol memeluknya kuat2.

"aku takut. . " bisiknya. Myung Soo membalas pelukan Sungyeol lebih dalam. Berkali kali ia mengecup puncak kepala Sungyeol untuk menenangkan pria itu.

"aku disini. .aku disini sayang. . " ucapnya. Bibir Myung Soo seolah terkunci untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Yang ada hanya ia sibuk menenangkan sungyeol yang menangis sesenggukan hingga pria itu tertidur dipelukannya. Dan malam berakhir dengan sebuah pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang tak pasti.

.

.

Myung Soo menghentikan suapannya ketika menyadari Sungyeol hanya mengaduk aduk sup nya sejak tadi.

"kau tak suka dengan sup nya? haruskah aku meminta bibi Ahn untuk memasakkan yang lain? kau ingin apa hem? " tanya Myung Soo lembut. Ia sangat ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam hanya saja ia tak sanggup menanyakan nya.

Sungyeol menggeleng tak pasti.

"Myungie. .bisakah kita pindah dari rumah ini? " tanyanya. Myung Soo tertegun heran. Seingatnya saat pertama pindah kerumah itu dulu Sungyeol lah orang yang paling senang dengan keadaan rumah dan lingkungannya yang agak jauh dari pemukiman.

"wae. . " tanya Myung Soo. Sungyeol menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"aku takut. .aku tak nyaman dengan rumah ini. .dan kau selalu meninggalkan ku sendiri. .aku hanya merasa tak tenang. . "

"sayang. .kita baru seminggu pindah kesini. .kurasa kau hanya perlu membiasakan dirimu. . "

Sungyeol mendengus kesal. Ia mengaduk aduk sup nya dengan cepat. Myung Soo yang mengerti bahwa Sungyeol sedang memasang aksi protes padanya itu mendekatinya.

"hei sayang ku. .jangan merajuk seperti itu. .kau terlihat jelek kau tau? " Sungyeol tak bereaksi dengan aksi lembut Myung soo padanya. Ia masih sibuk mengaduk aduk sup nya sendiri.

"aku harus berangkat. .aku akan membawakan mu ice cream saat pulang nanti. ." ucap Myung Soo kemudian dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Sungyeol. ia mengecup kilat pipi Sungyeol sebelum mengambil tas nya dan melangkah keluar.

Sungyeol menghempaskan nafasnya. Ia mendengar deru mobil Myung Soo bergerak menjauh.

"bibi. .kami sudah selesai. . " serunya. Dan seorang wanita paruh baya tergopoh gopoh keluar dari balik dapur. Dengan cekatan tangan tuanya membereskan meja makan. Hingga piring terakhir Sungyeol mengikutinya kebelakang. Sungyeol melihat ruangan penyimpanan terbuka lebar dengan bias matahari yang masuk dari jendela. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas dimana posisi pria berambut panjang itu berjongkok tadi malam.

Wajah itu.

Senyum menyeringai itu.

"tuan. . " panggil bibi Ahn mengagetkan Sungyeol.

"bibi. .jangan mengejutkan ku. .aku bisa terkena serangan jantung. . " ucapnya dengan nada bergurau. Bibi Ahn adalah pengurus rumah itu sejak pemilik awal dulu. ia dipekerjakan Myung Soo karena menurut mereka hanya ia yang mengerti cara merawat rumah itu. hanya saja bibi Ahn tidak tinggal disana. Wanita tua itu akan pulang menjelang senja kerumahnya.

"maaf tuan. .tapi ada tamu yang mencari tuan. . "

Sungyeol mengerutkan dahinya. " tamu? Siapa? "

"ia mengatakan nama nya Nam Woohyun tuan. . "

Sungyeol tersenyum ceria. Ia melangkah cepat menuju ruang tamu. Woohyun adalah sahabat dekatnya sejak zaman SMA dulu, dan dari dia lah Sungyeol bertemu dengan Myung Soo.

"hei pria jelek. .mengapa baru datang sekarang? " seru Sungyeol ketika melihat Woohyun sedang memandang sekitar rumahnya dengan perasaan kagum.

"wah. .benar2 rumah yang luar biasa. .bagaimana bisa kalian menemukan rumah ini? " tanya Woohyun tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Sungyeol. Sungyeol mendengus perlahan.

"Myung Soo menemukan nya tanpa sengaja di internet, lokasinya bagus dan harganya sangat murah. .pada awalnya juga kami ragu dengan harganya, tapi ternyata benar. .jadi. . "

Woohyun mengangguk2 paham. Ia memasang posisi duduk didepan Sungyeol yang sudah lebih dulu.

"hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, kenapa baru sekarang kau muncul? Myung soo mencari2 mu seperti anak kehilangan induk. . " tanya Sungyeol memulai pembicaraan. Woohyun tersenyum kecil. " dasar Myung Soo, ia tak bisa sedikit saja kehilangan sahabat nya yang tampan ini. . " ujarnya berbangga hati membuat Sungyeol memasang ekspresi ingin muntah.

"yeollie. .bisakah aku menginap disini? " tanyanya spontan. Sungyeol menatap dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"wae? apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Gyu? " tanyanya. Woohyun memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Sunggyu dan mereka sudah tinggal bersama sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Woohyun tersenyum lebar. " kau terlalu pintar. . " ucapnya.

"ahhh. .kalian terlalu sering bertengkar, dan akhirnya, salah satu pasti melarikan diri ke rumah kami . . "

Woohyun mendekat ke Sungyeol. memeluk tangannya dengan manja.

"tolong aku Yeollie. .dia sangat marah ketika aku menggigit nya tanpa sengaja tadi malam. .sampai kulitnya berwarna ungu. .dia melempariku dengan buku2nya. .lihat ini. . " ucap Woohyun memelas sambil memperlihatkan lebam kecil di bahunya. Yang errr tidak bisa disebut dengan luka karena terlalu kecil.

"uh. Oh. .Yeollie. .jeballl. . " rengeknya lagi. Sungyeol berdecak kesal.

"aishh! Arasseo arasseo. .tapi aku tidak ikut2 jika Gyu datang dan menjewer telinga mu hingga putus "

Woohyun berbinar gembira. " gomawo Yeol Yeol. . " peluknya dengan riang.

"hya hya! Hentikan itu, pabbo! " serunya menahan gerakan Woohyun yang semakin membelitnya erat bak seekor piton.

.

.

Pukul 22.30

Drtt drtttt. .

Handphone Sungyeol bergetar. Tangannya dengan malas menarik benda itu dari atas meja didepannya.

"hem. . " gumamnya. Suara diseberang sana tertawa kecil.

"Yeollie. .sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat lagi malam ini. .err. .mian. . " bisiknya menyesal. Sungyeol menutup buku yang sedang ia baca.

"baiklah. .jangan lupa memakai jaket mu saat pulang, diluar sangat dingin. . " peringat Sungyeol.

"mianhae sayang. .aku akan mengusahakan secepat mungkin untuk sampai dirumah. . "

"jangan memaksakan dirimu. .lagipula Woohyun menginap disini. .aku akan baik2 saja Myungie. . " ucap Sungyeol menenangkan pria itu. Myung Soo mendesah pelan.

"baiklah. .kalau kau takut kau boleh sekamar dengan nya. .nanti aku akan menggedong mu kekamar saat pulang. . "

"ck. Aku bukan anak kecil Myungie. .aku akan tidur dikamar kita. .berhati2lah saat pulang. . "

"arasseo. .aku tutup dulu. .aku sayang padamu Yeollie. . "

"nado. . " bisik Sungyeol sebelum nada klik terdengar diujung sana. Sungyeol melirik sekilas jam besar kuno diruang tamu. Masih pukul 11 kurang. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk kekamarnya mengetahui Woohyun sudah terlelap sejak tadi dikamar yang lain.

.

.

Midnight 00.00

Sebuah lesakan terasa disebelah Sungyeol yang terlelap pulas. Sungyeol bergerak gelisah ketika sepasang tangan memeluknya dengan erat.

"kau sudah pulang. .? " tanyanya dengan mata masih tertutup. Sosok yang ia yakini Myung Soo itu memeluknya semakin kuat dan mencium lehernya pelan.

"Myungie. .aku lelah dan sedang tak ingin. . " bisiknya ketika ciuman Myung Soo terasa semakin liar dilehernya. Tangan pria itu bahkan sudah menyusup kedalam piyama nya, mengusap intens perut ratanya dan menuju kearah bagian sensitifnya.

"arasseo.. " ucap Sungyeol kemudian menyerah. Ia masih menutup matanya dan membiarkan Myung Soo menelusuri tubuhnya dari belakang.

"akhhh. .myungie. . " desah Sungyeol ketika tangan Myung Soo meremas lembut area bawahnya. Sungyeol masih menutup matanya. Ia merasakan Myung Soo membalikkan tubuhnya dan sedang menindih tubuhnya sekarang. Terasa berat dan sesak. Sungyeol bahkan nyaris kehabisan nafasnya.

"Myungie. .kau harus diet untuk mengurangi berat mu. . " katanya masih dengan mata tertutup.

Sosok itu masih membisu, dan hal itu sedikit membuat Sungyeol curiga. Myung Soo tak pernah diam saat bercinta dengan nya. mengapa sekarang berbeda?

"Myungie. .aku mencium bau hangus. . " ucap Sungyeol lagi ketika bau terbakar tercium dengan jelas di hidungnya. Myung Soo masih membisu. Sungyeol memaksa matanya untuk membuka.

.

.

"ha. . " Sungyeol terbelalak ngeri dengan mulut menganga. Diatasnya sedang duduk seorang pria telanjang bulat dengan rambut panjang meriap. Kulitnya terbakar hangus dengan asap tipis yang masih mengepul seolah baru saja terbakar. Mata pria itu berlubang sebelah dengan ulat2 kecil yang berusaha keluar dari sana sementara sebelah lagi membaeliak besar hendak copot. bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai kecil yang sangat Sungyeol kenali. Pria di gudang.

Sungyeol melemah. Tubuhnya kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan sedikit pun.

Saat itu ia menyadari tangan pria hangus itu sedang menekan kedua tangan nya dengan kuat.

"akkkhhhhh! " teriak Sungyeol ngeri.

"ukh! " Sungyeol terbeliak ngeri. Mata sebelah pria itu mengendur dan jatuh memasuki mulutnya yang menganga membuatnya tersedak hebat.

Sungyeol memberontak hebat. Kakinya menendang kesegala arah. Pria hangus itu tertawa kecil dan menarik celana Sungyeol kebawah hingga menyingkap daerah rawan nya. Sungyeol semakin membeliak ngeri ketika pri hangus itu hendak memasukkan alat vitalnya yang terbakar kedalam tubuh Sungyeol.

Sungyeol menangis hebat. Suaranya tak keluar sedikitpun. Hanya matanya yang membeliak ngeri menyaksikan makhluk itu sudah siap menusuk dirinya.

 _Myungie. .tolong aku. ._

Ratap nya. sesaat lagi pria hangus itu akan melakukan aksinya hingga sebuah gedoran keras terdengar dari luar kamar.

"SUNGYEOL! BUKA PINTUNYA! APA YANG TERJADI? MENGAPA KAU BERTERIAK? LEE SUNGYEOL! "

Itu Woohyun.

"akh! " tepat saat itu Sungyeol merasakan benda itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya dengan cepat. Menimbulkan rasa perih yang tak terkira membuatnya memekik hebat. Rasanya menyakitkan. Membuatnya melemas dan detik berikutnya Sungyeol kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

xXx

.

.

"bagaimana keadaan nya Dokter? " tanya Myung Soo khawatir. Matanya yang sembab membuktikan ia menangis hebat beberapa saat lalu. Sementara Woohyun berdiri disampingnya dengan ekspresi tak kalah cemas.

Pria dengan setelan putih itu menghela nafasnya.

"ia mengalami shock yang sangat hebat, ia seperti melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan baginya, dan juga. . "

Myung Soo menahan nafasnya. " dan juga. .dan juga apa dokter? " tanyanya gusar. Woohyun bahkan sampai harus menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak lebih agresif.

"ia mengalami pendarahan hebat di bagian anus nya. .maaf tapi. .suami anda diperkosa dengan cara yang sangat kasar. .bahkan kami harus menjahit nya dibeberapa bagian. . "

Myung Soo nyaris terjatuh mendengar hal itu. Woohyun menahannya dengan sigap.

"kami sudah membius nya dan membiarkan nya tertidur. .masuklah, dan usahakan anda berada disampingnya saat ia bangun. .kemungkinan ia akan kembali collapse dan kehadiran anda bisa sedikit menenangkannya. . "

Myung Soo mengangguk lemah. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada dokter itu dan melangkah masuk ditemani Woohyun dibelakang nya.

Myung Soo mendekati ranjang perawatan Sungyeol dengan haru. Hatinya tersayat melihat pria yang sangat ia cintai itu terbaring tak berdaya disana. Myung Soo mengambil posisi duduk diatas ranjang sebelah Sungyeol. tangannya mengusap lembut surai Sungyeol. air matanya perlahan menetes satu demi satu.

"mianhae sayang. .harusnya aku disana saat kau butuh aku. .maaf tak bisa melindungi mu hingga kau harus seperti ini. .maaf aku tak berguna. . " lirihnya. Myung Soo terlarut beberapa saat dalam kesedihannya. Ia mengecup kening Sungyeol yang terlelap berkali kali untuk menumpahkan rasa sesalnya dan Woohyun hanya membisu melihat hal itu. ia membiarkan Myung Soo meluapkan kepedihannya.

"woo. . " serunya perlahan. Woohyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Woo. .mengapa bisa begini? " desis Myung Soo lirih.

Woohyun menggeleng tak pasti.

"aku juga tak tau. .saat aku berhasil mendobrak masuk, aku menemukan nya sudah tergeletak diatas ranjang dengan kondisi nyaris bugil. .lalu aku membawanya kesini dengan segera. . "

Myung Soo mengerutkan dahinya.

"aku masih sempat memeriksa jendela dan semua masih terkunci rapi. .maka dari itu. .aku sama sekali tak bisa menduga , apa yang terjadi padanya. "

Myung Soo hanya mendesah pelan. Hatinya masih terselimuti rasa sesal yang dalam.

.

.

xXx

Desir angin dingin tanda akan hujan yang menghempas jendela membuat Sungyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya yang bulat mengitari seluruh ruangan berwarna hijau teduh itu. satu demi satu kesadarannya pulih dengan sempurna. Suasana hening yang tercipta membuat bulu romanya berdiri. ia melihat Woohyun tertidur di sofa dengan kaki menggantung sementara Myung Soo tertidur disebelahnya.

Tap tap. .

Semerta merta Sungyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu dimana suara itu berasal. Sebuah suara langkah kaki yang berat terdengar jelas menuju kearah ruangannya. Sungyeol beringsut menaiki ranjangnya semakin keatas, tangannya membekap bantalnya dengan kuat. Sebuah bayangan berhenti didepan kabin tempat ia berada.

Klek.

Degup jantung Sungyeol semakin tak beraturan ketika bayangan itu dengan perlahan membuka handle pintu.

Krieett. .

Derit pintu yang terdengar jelas dikesunyian yang tercipta membuat Sungyeol semakin terbenam dalam rasa cemasnya. Matanya membeliak ngeri ketika dengan jelas ia melihat sosok itu berdiri disana. Kilatan petir yang menyambar memperjelas sisi pandangannya.

Seorang wanita dengan gaun hitam berdiri disana dengan pandangan mata yang memerah tajam menatap lurus kearahnya. Lehernya memiliki luka sayat yang menganga lebar dengan darah yang menetes perlahan. Tangan kirinya putus sebatas siku dengan tulang yang terselomot darah terlihat jelas, sementara tangan kanan nya tercabik2 dengan pisau daging yang tergenggam erat. Wanita itu berjalan dengan tertatih kearah Sungyeol yang masih membeku. Sedikitpun suara tak mampu ia ucapkan. Keringat dingin membanjir dengan cepat.

"k-kaau-milik-kuu. . " ucap wanita itu dengan suara serak. Kakinya melangkah lebih dekat kearah Sungyeol.

"milik-kuu. . " desisnya lagi. Tangannya mengibas kuat. Pisau daging ditangannya melesat kearah wajah Sungyeol. saat itu kesadaran Sungyeol seolah kembali. Dengan refleks tubuhnya menghindar kesamping dan pisau itu memapas dinding.

"Myungiee! " teriaknya pada Myung Soo yang masih tertidur pulas. Sungyeol memekik ngeri ketika ia melihat wanita itu mendekat lagi sementara Myung Soo tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Myung Soo bangunlah! " teriak Sungyeol lagi. Ia kembali harus menghindari tebasan pisau dari arah depan. Ia melompat kesamping sambil menarik Myung Soo kebawah. Wajah Myung Soo tepat terjatuh didepannya.

"AAAAA! " teriak Sungyeol ngeri ketika melihat wajah Myung Soo sudah berubah membusuk dan matanya terbuka dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"mengapa kau berisik sekali Sungyeol. . "

Sungyeol yang masih shock dengan keadaan suaminya melihat kearah suara berasal. Disana ia melihat Woohyun sudah berdiri dengan seringai mengerikan diwajahnya.

"Woohyun! " serunya. Woohyun tersenyum lebar. Ia membuka paksa mulutnya selebar mungkin hingga derak tulang bibirnya yang patah terdengar jelas. Sungyeol harus menutup telinganya mendengar derak mengerikan itu.

Woohyun tersedak kuat. Matanya yang memerah mengeluarkan darah berwarna kehitaman dengan bau busuk yang menyengat. Dari mulutnya yang menganga lebar keluar sebuah wajah kecil bergigi runcing dengan lidah menjulur seperti ular.

Sungyeol merenggut rambutnya sendiri. Ia melihat wanita berbaju hitam dan woohyun melangkah tertatih tatih mendekatinya.

"kumohon hentikan! Pergilah! Jangan menggangguku! Kumohon hentikannn! " teriak Sungyeol putus asa.

.

.

"sayang. .yeollie. .buka matamu! Sadarlah Yeollie! " sentak Sungyeol frustasi ketika ia melihat Sungyeol tiba2 memberontak dalam tidurnya. Mata Sungyeol membuka. Woohyun yang ikut disampingnya bahkan harus menahan nafasnya melihat mata Sungyeol yang membuka lebar dengan tatapan takut yang sangat terasa. Tangannya kaku sekeras besi. Sementara kakinya menjejak tanpa arah seperti hendak menjauhkan sesuatu darinya.

"Yeollie! Sadarlah sayang sadarlah! " pekik Myung soo semakin menjadi.

"Lee Sungyeol! sadarkan dirimu! " Woohyun ikut berteriak disebelahnya sambil memegangi kaki Sungyeol yang berontak hebat.

"Ukh! " Sungyeol tersedak. Cairan berwarna cokelat keruh berbau busuk keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hoeekk! " muntahan demi muntahan keluar dari mulut Sungyeol tanpa henti. Myung Soo memekik ngeri. " Woo! Panggil dokter segera! " serunya. Woohyun mengerti dan berlari dengan cepat kearah luar.

Sungyeol semakin berontak semakin keras. Myung Soo bahkan harus terjajar beberapa langkah karena terkena pukulan dari Sungyeol. Myung Soo mengerang lirih melihat Sungyeol yang masih bergerak liar diatas ranjangnya. Cairan dari mulutnya berganti dengan cairan berwarna merah busuk.

"Yeolliee. .sayang! kumohon bertahanlah! " dengan frustasi Myung Soo memeluk tubuh Sungyeol erat2. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menahan air matanya melihat kondisi Sungyeol yang semakin menjadi.

"kau katakan kau mencintaiku! Jangan pergi! Jangan meninggalkan ku Yeollie! Kau harus bertahan sayang. .aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu Yeollie! " tangis Myung Soo semakin menjadi.

Entah kekuatan apa yang menghentikan nya, tiba2 tubuh Sungyeol berhenti bergerak. Kakinya meregang lemas. Tangannya yang kaku melemah. Tatapan matanya meredup.

"Myungie. . " lirihnya. Myung Soo yang masih menangisi Sungyeol serta merta mendongakkan wajahnya. ia melihat Sungyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan pedih.

"aku takut. . " bisiknya lagi. Myung Soo membekap wajahnya erat.

"jangan takut sayang. .aku disini. .aku disini. . " bisiknya berkali kali dengan nafas lega.

"aku tak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu. .aku disini. .aku disamping mu. . "

.

.

xXx

.

.

"pasien mengalami serangan psikis yang sangat hebat. .kami juga masih belum bisa mendiagnosa dari mana asal serangan psikis itu. . "

Myung Soo mengelus rambut Sungyeol yang sudah kembali tertidur setelah dokter menyuntikkan obat bius dengan dosis cukup tinggi padanya.

"berapa lama hal ini akan berlangsung dokter? " tanya Myung Soo.

Dokter itu menggeleng tak yakin.

"serangan traumatik memang terasa sangat sulit untuk diprediksi kapan akan datang dan berakhir tuan Myung Soo. Bahkan kasus ini, sangat langka dan jarang terjadi. .biasanya pasien hanya akan memuntahkan makanan atau cairan bening sisa pencernaan nya. .kami belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini. . "

Myung Soo mengangguk angguk mengerti. Mereka bahkan harus pindah ruangan karena ruangan sebelumnya penuh dengan cairan busuk yang berserakan.

"yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah memantau kondisinya. .memberinya semangat untuk sembuh. .dan saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembuhkan nya. "

"terimakasih dokter. " dokter bermarga Park itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

Myung Soo menggenggam tangan Sungyeol. matanya memandang pilu pada pria yang sangat dikasihinya itu. seandainya bisa, ia ingin menggantikan posisi Sungyeol sejak tadi.

"apa yang terjadi padamu sayang. . " lirihnya.

"kau harus segera sembuh. .dan aku akan mengabulkan apapun keinginan mu. .kau harus segera sembuh sayang. . " ucap Myung Soo perlahan.

Kesunyian kembali merebak cepat. Membawa sisa2 kengerian yang meringkuk dibalik gelapnya malam. Satu demi satu pungguk merentangkan sayapnya. Sementara rembulan, kembali bersembunyi dalam kabut. Seolah mengatakan bahwa semua belum berakhir.

.

.

 **TBC-**


End file.
